Assassination Maid
by Gemini Genim
Summary: For an unexpected twist of fate, Nagisa hesitantly agrees to work as Asano's maid. Due to school, the two find it hard to get along, but they eventually learn to warm up to each other and become friends. Things get really complicated from there. [A bit OOC] [FRIENDSHIP: Asano/Fem!Nagisa/Male!OC. ROMANCE: Karma/Fem!Nagisa, Asano/Fem!OC, Male!OC/Okuda] **A request fic**
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people~!**

 **This was request fic from Shiranai Atsune, now this was supposed to a one shot but no matter how much I tried I couldn't write it short!**

 **The pairing is Karma x Fem!Nagisa, Gakushuu x Fem!Oc and Okuda x Male!Oc**

 **The chapters will take time to be updated for they will be long! Also I got a job and when I work nights I won't get to do much writing!**

 **#*You all need to know this! All the clothes and how the OC's look like will be posted on Deviant Art- GeminiGenim is my user name there! Do look if you want! I will do a cover painting for this and poses for the characters there!*#**

 **Love Xxx**

Nagisa was now in front of a big house that if she could, she would have never come here. Not on her own free will, which right now, is what going on.

The blue haired girl walked to the gate, looking for a way to make the people in the house know that she's here, but in the end finds nothing.

"Now what will I do?" she asked herself, a pout on her face.

She really didn't want to be here. But she needed the money and the pay here is really good. Nagisa sighed and clinched her fists by her sides strongly. She had to suck it up and take it! Life weren't fair and she knows that, with her mother being like that and her father so far away.

She sometimes wonders if it would all have been different if her father would have stayed, would her mother still be like that? that's something she will never know, and never will try to think too much about. That would be out of her way to think about a reality that would never be hers.

Nagisa was about to go back, thinking she should try another day when she heard the gate being opened. She looked back to see it was now open but no one was there to greet her. Did they wanted her to come in alone?

She looked at the road and then at the house it was taking to, determined to go through her decision and go to that house.

She walked in, legs shaking and face in a frown. From here she could see that the house was not as close to the gate as it looked to be. Was she supposed to walked all the way to the house? Well, better start now.

Nagisa walked, only looking back when she heard the gate closing. The walk to the house took her twenty minutes, she was now breathless from the walking, or more like climbing. The house was on a fucking cliff! Who live on a fucking cliff?!

Not that she could talk, she learned in a classroom on top of a mountain!

Nagisa took a deep breath, fixing her look from walking all the way to the house, she may not think much on appearance but she knew that you need to look good on your job interview!

She gulped down the lump in her throat, walking to the front door, she was about to knock when it opened. The bluenett looked inside, expecting to see someone but saw none. Great, she walked herself to a haunted mansion or a really advance one.

She hesitated at first but then walked inside, looking to see if someone was there. She only walked to the big staircase that spilt to two at the end of it. She didn't know where to go from there, this place was almost as big as the main school building.

"Umm… I-is anybody h-here?" she asked, voice just above a whisper.

She almost jumped into the air when she heard footsteps behind her. Turning around she saw an old man, he was wearing an expansive looking gray jacket and pants, a brown waistcoat and a white shirt. A little bow was there to complete the look.

"I'm to take that you are miss Shiota Nagisa, am I right?" the man asked.

"Y-yes I'm." she said, trying to make herself smaller, now thinking that it was not a really great idea to come here.

"then, please come with me. The young master is waiting." The man said and started walking, not even looking to see if Nagisa was following him.

The petite girl started walking on shaky legs after the man, looking at the floor. She wasn't used to this. 'Young master'? is that how they call him here? Will she need to call him that? she really didn't want to…

Nagisa looked back up, looking at the man back wondering what the man name was. Hideo? Hisao? Hiroshi? Wait, why was she trying to guess his name? and why they were only names that start with 'H'?

Nagisa quietly sighed to herself, she was nervous. Thinking of ways to calm down she almost collided into the older man. The man turned around with one raised eyebrow, making her blush for not noticing that the man had stopped walking.

"The young master is inside and will see you now, miss Shiota." The man said and Nagisa didn't try to correct him about using her last name.

He opened the door and moved to the side in a gestor for her to walk in. she walked inside, thanking the man for showing her the way and watching as the door was closed.

"I see you decided to come." a familiar voice said, making her squeak.

Nagisa turned to look at the boy she knew from school, scowling as she saw him chuckling at her for squeaking.

"I did Asano-kun." Nagisa said, she was looking at Asano Gakushuu, one of the five virtuosos at her school and the Chairman son.

Gakushuu got up from his chair, behind the desk and walked up to Nagisa, smirking at her. "I take it that you came here to accept my offer?" he asked her.

Nagisa glared at him a little, she was too scared to really glare at the boy before her, "Yes Asano-kun." She said. She couldn't have said no even if she was to be his slave, she needed the money that he was offering.

"Is that the way to look at your new master Nagisa-chan?" he asked, eyes never leaving her face, examining every little twitch that makes its way to her face from being nervous.

"I think you mean boss, Asano-kun." Nagisa said, she would not call him that, never.

"I think I was right, after all you're going to be my maid, Nagisa-chan." He said, smirking as if he was looking down at her existence.

Nagisa said nothing about that, rethinking the idea of becoming that boy maid. He may pay her a lot but she just couldn't see herself getting along with him. But this work didn't mean she has to get along with him, right? She only needed to do her job and that to do whatever he says… ok, that does not help her at all.

"You need the money, don't you?" Gakushuu asks and Nagisa look at him, eyes wide. "How did you...?" she asked, surprise writing all over her face.

Asano Bends down next to her face, looking at her with sharp eyes, he said "I know a lot of things Nagisa-chan. Now I will ask again, you want to work for me?"

Nagisa wasn't looking at Gakushuu as she took a deep breath. She will do it, for her mom. Nagisa looked into Gakushuu eyes surprising him with how much determination was in her owns, not that he showed it on his face. "I will work for you, but I will have my own conditions." She said, making him laugh.

"You having conditions? A little mouse like you?" Gakushuu asked and Nagisa could feel his bloodlust sipping out of him, it wasn't as strong as his father but it was stronger than hers.

"I maybe will be your maid but I'm also a student at your school Asano-san." Nagisa said, her voice a little quieter then it was before, not wanting to anger him.

"Don't worry, I would not want to be seen walking around with a class E student." He said, turning around and walking back to his desk. "You will start working here tomorrow right after school. your uniform will be ready by then." He said and Nagisa shuttered as she asked, "U-uniform?" "Yes every maid has a uniform here, but yours will be different, for you're going to be my personal maid."

Nagisa couldn't believe it, a uniform? And she was Gakushuu personal maid now? Nagisa wanted to just ran away now, what did she got herself into?

"You still here?" Gakushuu asked, looking at her with no emotions showing on his face. Nagisa blushed and bowed, "I-I will see you tomorrow Asano-kun." she said, turning and walking to the door only to hear him say "Get use to calling me young master.", you could hear the chuckle in his voice.

Nagisa took hold of the nob, turning it she said fast, "In your dreams!". She ran out of the room, hoping she remembers the way out of this place. Gakushuu looked to where Nagisa was standing, thinking that his new toy was interesting. More than he thought she would be.

Nagisa was running outside now, not even stopping when she felt the sharp pain in her side, showing her that she was not used to running so much and in that speed. Why was her life so messed up? She just wanted to be normal, well, as normal as you can get being in class 3-E.

After crossing the outside gate, she stopped, breath labored as she looked back at the house. This was going to be her life now, working for the Asano's as a maid. She didn't care that he was going to be her superior, she wouldn't give in to him. If there was one thing she learned in class E is to never give in or up.

After getting home, Nagisa walked to her mother room, opening the room door and Looking at the woman inside, she didn't dare walking into the room itself. Right now her mom wasn't in her right mind, which could lead to her being hurt and she couldn't get hurt right before her first day at her new work.

She closed the door quietly, leaving the woman to herself in the, now, dark room. Nagisa walked to the kitchen, making herself something to eat when her phone went off. She rushed to her bag, looking for the phone rashly. If her mother hear that she will come out to get Nagisa.

She got to the phone answering without looking who it was that called her. "Hello?" she asked into the phone, was it Asano-kun? Did he want something from her? At that thought, Nagisa shoulders tensed and she held her breath.

 _"Nagi-chan~"_ Nagisa could hear a very familiar voice to her. She relaxed herself and smiled into the phone.

"Karma-kun…" she said in a breathy tone.

 _"Did I disturbed you?"_ he asked in his cocky voice, not really caring if he did.

"Yes you did, I was just going to eat the tastiest meal I have ever made!" she said.

 _"Oh please, nothing you could make can be called tasty."_ Karma said, chuckling for a bit, making Nagisa smile grow.

"It is! You never even tried!" she said back and continued cooking.

 _"Nachos, cheese and chocolate in a sushi roll? Yeah I wouldn't touch it with a stick."_ He said, making her smile turn into a frown as she looked at that exact said food.

"It's good, my dad used to make that Karma-kun." She said and you could hear the sadness in her voice, making Karma sigh and apologize to her. She knew Karma would never hurt her.

"It's ok, but I need to go. I have homework that I need to do and I don't want to have Korosensei on me all day" she said and Karma chuckled again, how she loved hearing him laugh even if it was only a chuckle most of the time.

 _"Ok, have fun. Love you~"_ Karma said and Nagisa stopped what she was doing. She didn't say anything and so did Karma, she took a breath and said "Love you too.", she then hanged the phone up, putting it on the counter.

Why was it so hard for her to say those three words? She loved Karma with everything she had, he was always there and he helped her, so why? Nagisa sighed and walked with her food to the sofa, sitting on it and looking out the window.

"Dad, where are you?" she asked in a whisper to herself. Food forgotten on her plate as she was once again inside her head, thinking as to where her father could be right now. He always sends a post card telling where he is now and just talking about himself and asking how she and mom were, not that she could ever answer back.

She then started to think about Asano Gakushuu. He was an elite in her school, not that she really sees him that much, he is in class 3-A and she's in class 3-E. why did he offered her the job? he never talked to her before and she never told anyone the problems she had at home. Karma only knew that her mother wasn't okay but nothing more, so how?

Nagisa sighed, there was no need to think about that now. She needed the money and that's it, nothing more and nothing less.

Leaving the food untouched she walked to her room, closing the door, she changed out of her cloths. She looked at her clock, was it really that late? "I will take a shower tomorrow." She said and walked to her bad, falling into it and closing her eyes. She can do it, no, she will do it.

Reopening them again she got into her fluffy comfort and was about to go to sleep when she remembered something important.

"The homework!" she yelled and got out of her bed, taking out her homework and doing them. She really didn't want Korosensei to be on her back the whole day and then having to go to Asano house.

The next morning Nagisa woke up early so that she could take a shower and make breakfast before her mom comes out, not really wanting to be there when she does. She did make her mom breakfast before she got her staff and walked out and to school.

She needed to get out earlier than other students because she was in class E, which means that every morning she needs to walk up a mountain and to her classroom building. As she was about to start walking up the mountain she heard someone calling her.

"Nagisa!" Kayano yelled again, running to her blue haired friend.

"Kayano! Quiet down, people are still sleeping." Nagisa said, shushing her friend.

"So?" she asked walking next to Nagisa as they made their way to their classroom.

"Never mind…" said Nagisa, there was no way she could explain it to Kayano in a way that won't make her laugh at her.

Kayano shrugged it off and started talking about the homework that they got from Korosensei. "Sometimes I think he's just messing with us!" Kayano said with a sigh, they were talking about how Korosensei made it look like he was opened for assassination only to laugh at them afterward.

"It is Korosensei we're talking about." Nagisa said with a small smile.

"Talking about Korosensei?" they both heard Sugino ask, as he walked to them.

"Where did you came from?" Kayano asked, looking at him. He was sweating, did he ran all the way up?

"Good morning to you too and I ran." He said, smirking.

"Not like you said it, but good morning." Kayano said, punching him weakly on the shoulder, making him laugh and ran a little ahead of them.

"Good morning Sugino-kun." Nagisa said smiling at the baseball lover.

The boy just smiled at her, walking backwards he didn't see the hole that was there, that is until he fell in.

"Sugino-kun!" Nagisa yelled, running to him with Kayano, "Are you okay?".

"Y-yeah..." he said looking up at the girls, "But why is there a hole here?!" he asked as he took Nagisa and Kayano hands, helping him out.

"Nurufufufufu." the three heard and looked to see Korosensei looking at them from a tree.

"Was it you Korosensei?" Kayano asked looking angry at her teacher.

Said teacher looked nervous from her question, "Eh!".

"So it was you!" Kayano said, pointing at him and Koro sensei held his hand up in a surrender way. "N-no, Kayano-san. I would never hurt a student!" he said but the green haired girl didn't believe him.

"Then why were you nervous from my question?" she asked him, now Sugino also talked, "And you were laughing just then!" he said, both ganging up on the teacher.

"W-well…" Korosensei said, trying to find an excuse.

"that's it! Let's get him Sugino-kun!" Kayano said and both leaped at Korosensei, making him go at mach 20, away from the young assassins.

"You won't get away!" Kayano yelled running after him with Sugino trailing behind.

Nagisa sighed, this was becoming a regular morning for her. She walked all the way alone, wondering how her friends had so much energy this morning, or maybe she lacked some? Just thinking about where she needs to go after school made her want to drop dead.

She was so nervous about it all, thinking about what may happen to her if she messes up. She got to the classroom and walked inside and to her seat, seeing that Kayano and Sugino weren't there. Were they still after Korosensei?

The rest of the day had gone as usual, them trying to kill Korosensei and failing, learning and of course eating lunch with Karma. He never let her eat alone, it's like he's waiting for lunch just to make her seat in his lap, making her look smaller then she really is.

"Hey Nagisa lets walk together" Karma said, smiling at her.

Nagisa eyes widen and she started thinking on what to tell him, she had to go buy groceries? No he would want to come with her. She need to buy… to buy bras!

"Nagi-chan?" he asked as he looked at her suspiciously.

"I can't, I need to buy a new bra." She said, faking a blush as she said the word 'bra'. She watched as his eyes widen and a blush creeped up his face, almost the color of his ow hair. "O-oh..." he said and Nagisa knew he was thinking about something inappropriate and on the way, also thinking of an excuse to tell her.

"I will walk with you some other time" she said, giving him a warm smile as she got on her toes and kissed him on the check. She then waved at him as she ran down the mountain.

She wanted to get there as fast as she could. If she was late on her first day she could get fired and she couldn't have that.

Nagisa walked all the way to that house, trying to walk as slowly as possible but the thought of being late made her legs move faster than she really meant to. She was there about forty minutes later, breathing hard. "If I will do this, every day, I'm going to be in tip top shape by the end of this week!" Nagisa said to herself walking to the front door and knocking.

The same elderly man from yesterday opened the door, letting her in and to, what she thinks was Gakushuu office. Asano was looking as some papers, making it look like he didn't notice her coming in. not even flinching as the door was closed shut behind her.

"You took your time." Gakushuu said, not looking up as he kept reading. "Well, I needed to walk all the way here, so I think I was pretty fast." Nagisa said, a frown on her face. Every time she was here she just couldn't smile.

"Don't make excuses, it's only shows how week you are." He said, now looking up at her. "Go with the maid, she will show you to your cloths and how to come back here." He continued, making Nagisa look puzzled.

"What mai-Wha!" Nagisa yelled when she saw a maid beside her smiling. When did she came in? Nagisa didn't hear anything, and to think she was to become assassin.

"Please come with me." That maid said in a kind voice, escorting her to a room next to this one. Nagisa looked at the big room in awe, every room was like her whole house, maybe even bigger.

"Your clothes are on the commode, tell me when you're done." The maid then walked out, leaving Nagisa alone.

She walked to the commode and saw her outfit. Looking at it made her eye twitch a little. The outfit had a shirt that was combined from different layers, she had a waistcoat that was connected to the sleeves in a brown color.

Then you had the chest area, that was a light, but not too much, blue and was connected to a white undershirt with a brown collar, finished with a little blue ribbon. Than it had a skirt the color of the chest area, which was a little too short for her taste. It had white lace that could be seeing from underneath it.

Its apron was white and was tied around the waist area, with a ribbon as the tie. It also had a thigh high socks and brown janes shoes.

"You got to be kidding me right?" Nagisa asked herself. She took the outfit in both her hands, lifting it so that she could see it better. "Ok, you can do this Nagisa!" she told herself as she dressed up, thanking god that the shoes were flats. If she needed to walk in heels she demands a rise!

When she finished dressing, not believing that she actually made it with this complicated outfit, she opened her mouth to call in the other maid when she saw it. A blue ribbon, a ribbon that was customized to tie hair.

"Oh no! no way!" Nagisa yelped, there was no way she would let her hair down. She hated that!

She heard the door open and looked to see the maid rushing in. "Are you ok?" the maid asked, walking to her and seeing the ribbon that was left alone. She smiled at Nagisa, thinking that the girl didn't know how to put it.

That maid took the ribbon and before Nagisa could say something she took her hair out of the pigtails and putted the ribbon on, setting it just right with the hair. Nagisa was sure that with that speed she would have putted Korosensei to shame!

The maid took a few steps back, looking at Nagisa she said "You look beautiful in that.", making Nagisa blush. She was used to those kind of clothes because of her mother but she was still embarrassed to be seen in them.

"Let's go back to young master, okay?" the maid asked and Nagisa nodded, walking after the young woman back to Gakushuu. Before they walked in Nagisa took a deep breath, that's it, she is going to do this. She looked as the door with a determined look on her face, let's just get over with this.

Gakushuu looked up from all the paperwork that his father left him, he knew who it would be. There was a reason for why he offered Nagisa to work for him, he wanted to spy on class 3-E, or more likely to know what they were hiding.

Gakushuu knew that his father was not telling him something and he didn't like the feeling of being part of something in his father plan but not knowing what the plan was about. He did know it had something to do with class 3-E and what better way to find out then to have one of the students work for him.

But there was another reason, one that Gakushuu didn't want to admit was even a reason in his own mind. He felt attracted to Nagisa and no, not in a romantic way, but as if he knew her and like he could tell her everything.

He never felt like that with anyone but his own uncle, so why did he felt like that to a girl he almost didn't know about other then what was written in her record?

Gakushuu looked at Nagisa, the dress was perfect for her. At first he thought about making her put something that would be more than just uncomfortable, but that feeling was back and he choose against it, giving the girl something that would be as much as comfortable as he could give her.

"I see you take your time in everything." He said making the girl frown at that, saying "You try getting into that thing!" and pointing at the dress.

"No matter, just learn to be quicker." He said and dismissed the other maid, leaving him and Nagisa alone in the room. He watched as Nagisa twitched in nerviness, looking around, not knowing what to say or do.

Gakushuu sighed and said, "Go and make me some coffee, ask the cook, he knows what I like." He then gone back to the paperwork, noticing that Nagisa didn't moved, looking as if she wanted to ask something but not knowing how to.

He sighed again and without looking up told her where the kitchen was, hearing her walk out, forgetting to close the door. He will have a lot to work with her, he was about to call her when she rushed back, apologizing and closing the door.

Nagisa mother was sick, mentally and physically. By knowing that he got the girl to take his offer. He had luck there that this girl mother was like that, making his task to keep an eye on Nagisa and class E easy. Making his father agree to this was harder, but when he told him it will look good for the family, his father being to listen to him.

Of course his father would only be interested in the family reputation and Gakushuu punished himself later for not using that from the start. For his luck his father wasn't home most of the time, knowing that if he saw the girl working like that he would have punished her, saying he was in right for making strong adults.

Gakushuu knew it from a young age that to get his father approval he needed to grow up as a strong man, or else he would be ignored by his father. It happened once, not really remembering what he did, but it made his father to abandon him at his uncle place. He said that he could not see this child, for he was a disappointing for the family, for him.

After he finished with the papers, forgetting about the coffee that the bluenett was supposed to bring him, he looked at the clock, it has been one hour since he sends her off. What took her so long? He did not want to punish her.

Gakushuu walked out of his study and to the hall that would take him to the kitchen. When he got there he heard something boiling. Walking inside he saw said girl trying to make coffee, you could see all of her tries as the cups where still there.

Nagisa was so into making the coffee, she didn't hear someone coming in. she had gotten to the kitchen only to find no one there. She did find a note telling her how to make the coffee which made her think that the kitchen staff was doing it to her on purpose.

She tried making the coffee but every time she finished one and tasted it, there was something wrong. Knowing that the staff didn't leave her real interactions, she tried finding a good enough taste for Gakushuu, but for some reason every time she tasted a new one, something told her that it wasn't right, something was missing.

She was about to put the cinnamon in, thinking that maybe this was it, only to be stopped by a hand grabbing hers. She looked to her side only to see Gakushuu looking back at her. Nagisa dropped the cinnamon pack making powder fly everywhere.

"What are you doing?" the boy asked, voice cold.

"I-I… They..." Nagisa didn't know what to tell him, on one hand the staff wasn't here to help her, and they left her a fake recipe but she also didn't want them to get in trouble.

"Don't stutter. Tell me what were you doing right now." He said, voice still cold and look pointed at her, making her feel like a little mouse being watched by a cat ready to kill her.

"I was trying to make your coffee…" Nagisa said in a defeated voice, looking at the cup of new coffee she was trying to make again.

"Why didn't you asked the staff?" Gakushuu asked, knowing that the staff weren't here but still wanting to know what she would say about that.

At first Nagisa didn't want to tell him, getting others into trouble wasn't something she like doing. If you asked her she would take it all on herself, but now there was no way she could lie to him and not founded out by the boy before her. Opening her mouth to speak she said only truth.

"They were not here and I didn't want to come back empty handed, it is my first job and I wanted to make your coffee but no matter what I did it wasn't right..." she looked at Gakushuu and then at the new cup of coffee that was next to her.

Gakushuu looked at the cup on the counter, it was still hot. He looked at the others and saw that some were cold but some were still warm enough to be drank. Without saying a word, he took the coffee next to the girl and took a sip.

He saw the surprised face that Nagisa gave his way, mouth opened in disbelieve. He looked at the cup, tasting the coffee. He had to say that it was a good poured coffee but something was missing.

Gakushuu walked around the kitchen looking for what he so loved in his coffee, but found nothing. He turned back to the still shocked girl and said, "I like Vanilla, but there're none here."

Nagisa then looked as if everything in the world made sense and smiled at him, "Of course! Vanilla is sweet but can make things a little bitter if poured in the right among!" she said.

"yes but I like-" "You like it sweet with the after taste of bitterness, that's why I tried other sweet things but nothing was good." Nagisa said, interrupting him, and looked disappointed at herself for not thinking about that.

Nagisa looked up just in time to see surprise going through Gakushuu features only to be replaced by anger. The look that Gakushuu gave her made her squirm and she knew that she did something wrong and that she will pay for that. looking at Gakushuu with fear she was ready for it, after all it was no different than with her mother.

Gakushuu watched as his gaze made the petite girl squirm from fear and worry. "Don't you ever interrupt my sentence." He said, his voice full of bloodlust, making the girl before him to take a step back. Gakushuu was about to hit her as a punishment when something inside of him stopped him again.

Just the thought of hurting the girl before him made him want to choke on air. Why? What was so special about that girl that made him want to hug her or to at least have her by his side. Nagisa eyes were now closed, not wanting to look at the boy that was about to hit her.

Gakushuu lowered his hand, and turned around, "Don't do that again. Now come, we have things to do." He said.

Nagisa opened her eyes, looking at Gakushuu back, was that it? He wasn't going to hit her? Nagisa let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, smiling a little to herself. Maybe he wasn't like his father, Nagisa thought as she walked after the boy, both staying in that comfortable salience.

It's been a few days since then, Nagisa was starting to get the hang of it. The job did take most of her time, meaning she couldn't walk home with Karma like usual or do her homework early. One night she got off late and Gakushuu send her in a car, saying it was because she did her work right this day, but she thinks he just didn't want her to walk alone at night.

Nagisa had to admit that, yes, Gakushuu could sometimes be like his father, lashing out with bloodlust on little things, but he was also different. He was kind but tried not to show it with saying it was for good work and never hitting her. She could see that when he was going to hit, he would turn around and tell to never do or say it again.

Today was no different, Nagisa was bringing the coffee, which she made, to Gakushuu who was in his study. His father gave him more paperwork, probably because the exams were so close. That made Nagisa do a note to self at studying for that. Korosensei said that for each top in one subject they could take one tentacle down.

They just learned that if they take all of his tentacles down then they can assassinate him, for he could not run or defense himself from them. Everyone are working hard and so should she!

She walked into the study only to see a girl blocking her way, from the back Nagisa could only see the girl long curly hair. Gakushuu looked her way, nodding for her to walk in and to shut the door, which Nagisa did, hurrying to Gakushuu. She putted the coffee next to him and then turned around to look at the other girl in the room.

The girl was beautiful in Nagisa eyes, long black as coal curly hair, making a beautiful frame for her face and creamy skin color. Two piercing eyes looked back, the color of snow with a tint of blue in them. She was slim and tall but just the right tall that a girl should be.

Her clothes were expansive and Nagisa could tell just from looking at them. She had a white shirt with tatting on top and to both sleeves ends, showing under the pink sweater that look like it was made from expansive wool. Her skirt was a brown color and the top looked like a corset, you could also see lace coming from under it for the skirt was short, even shorter then hers.

She had thigh high stockings in a pink color like the sweater and dark flats. After Nagisa was done taking in the girl she could see that her lips were in a frown and she was looking angrily at Gakushuu. Did she come in a bad time?

Gakushuu sighed, massaging the brink of his nose with his fingers and closing his eyes, he said "Look, I don't have time right now." Making the girl frown even more, if that was possible.

"And I told you that we need to do this." She said, her voice was sweet but you could tell she was making it that way. Nagisa had a feeling that this girl was just acting and that her true colors would get out in just a few moments if this continued.

"Usagi…" Gakushuu said in a low voice, a warning for the girl to not push it any longer. Nagisa didn't know who the girl, now named Usagi, was but she was going into a danger zone right now.

"Don't 'Usagi' me Gakushuu! I want to go and as my fiancé you will come with me, I mean we need to go out more if we're going to be husband and wife and I know that you are all with the exams so I asked your dad and he said that we could go and then even told me to take you to the park…" the girl started talking and it was like you just opened a door that should have been closed for another hundred years.

Nagisa wanted to scream 'What' on the fiancé part, she didn't expect that. also the girl didn't look like Gakushuu type personality, so did it mean that was an arranged marriage? Did they still have it today?

"Usagi!" Gakushuu yelled to stop her from her long speech.

Usagi stopped and smiled at him, walking closer until she could put her hands on his desk, leaning on it. "Look I know that you were only worried about your father, but he's okay with this." She said, not even looking Nagisa way even though said girl was right next to her.

"Fine." Gakushuu said in a breathy voice, like he didn't have the power to urge with the girl.

"Yay! I will see you in half an hour." She said and then looked at Nagisa giving her a knowing smile and walked out. Nagisa didn't understand the meaning behind that smile, but she knew it was there for a reason but Nagisa never was good at understanding people like that.

"Nagisa you can go home early." Gakushuu said, getting up.

"But what about-" "You have nothing to do here if I'm gone, don't worry you will get the full payment for today." Gakushuu said, walking to the door. To say the truth, he just didn't want to leave her here alone when there was a chance that his father could come at any moment.

He still didn't know why he felt like that, or why he even acted on those feelings. He was taught to never act because of a feeling he felt, but from how he needed to act at that situation.

"Oh, okay than. I will see you tomorrow, Asano-kun." Nagisa said, smiling at him. She still didn't call him Master and Gakushuu was kind of glad that she didn't, it felt wrong to him.

Nagisa walked out, leaving Gakushuu alone but knowing that the other girl will come as soon as she will see that Nagisa is going. The bluenett didn't care that the girl didn't pay attention to her, it was easier that way for her. She didn't want to be seen in this outfit by anyone then the ones that are working here or Gakushuu, because he was her boss.

Nagisa was getting used to working here, after talking a little to the other workers they started treating her nicely and helping her with things Gakushuu asked her to do. She was a little sad that she didn't get to talk, really talk, to Karma. She loved him and by now, he stopped asking if she wanted to walk home with him.

At nights, the time they always talked on the phone, their time, was almost none excitant. He didn't call for two nights already and Nagisa was too shy and scared to call him at that time. But now she was off early, maybe he would want to go out with her?

Nagisa changed her clothes and pulled her phone out of her bag, dialing to Karma. She waited for him to answer, almost thinking that he wasn't going to answer when she heard his voice on the other side of the line.

 _"Nagisa?"_ she heard him asked, smiling at how he almost always forgets to sat 'Hello' at first.

"Hey Karma, hello to you to!" she said, laughing a little at that and hearing him chuckle.

 _"How can I help you princess?"_ he asked her with a teasing tone, knowing she hated being called like that.

"Don't call me that and I wanted to know if you would like to…" Nagisa said but stopped, blushing as she thought about what she was going to say next.

 _"Yes~?"_ Karma asked and you could hear that he was smirking at her discomfort.

"W-will you go o-out with me today?" Nagisa asked, saying the part a little faster then needed.

 _"Oh~ what was that? I couldn't hear you."_ Karma said, making Nagisa frown with her face red.

"You know what I said Karma!" she yelled back at him, she was not going to say that again. No way!

There was silence and then a chuckle was heard, _"Fine, just wanted to try. I will meet you at your house in an hour?"_ he asked and Nagisa nodded forgetting that he couldn't see her.

 _"I can't see if you move your head Nagi."_ Karma said, he already knows her so well that he just knew she was nodding at him. Still, even with knowing that she was nodding 'yes', he wanted to hear it from her.

Nagisa blushed even redder and said a quick 'Yes', then hanged up sighing to herself. How was Karma her boyfriend again?

Nagisa was just walking out of the Asano's house when her eyes widen. She was in the Asano's house, nowhere near home and she needed to get there and ready for when Karma comes. She was so happy that he said yes that she didn't even remembered where she was!

Nagisa then started running in full speed, only thinking that she had fifty-nine minutes, forty-seven seconds and five milliseconds. She needed to be at home in about twenty minutes if she wanted to shower and get ready for her date with Karma. If asked, she would say that Karma was the only one she will get all beautiful for.

After Nagisa left Gakushuu called Usagi back in, telling her to close the door after her. He didn't need the maids telling rumors again about him and Usagi and he didn't need his father on him for what he was going to say next.

"Usagi I don't want to see you until next week." He said, looking at her with no emotions in his eyes or words. It was something he was already used to.

"E-eh?" the girl asked, eyes showing the hurt she felt with what Gakushuu just told her to do, "B-but you said that…" she didn't finish the sentence, instead she swallowed her voice. Her eyes trying to find his, trying to find something that would tell her he was joking but she knew, Gakushuu was never joking around.

"It was because one of my maids was here and I didn't need her to talk about that. you know how I feel about it and I would not act lovey just because we are to be married." Gakushuu told her, showing his distaste in being lovey with her.

Usagi could feel tears stinging her eyes, but she won't show him that. that was something that she would not let him see, telling herself that she was stronger than that but in reality, she just didn't want to hear him calling her weak.

So instead she put on her smile, the smile that was always her mask in front of Gakushuu. She knew he could see behind it but she was grateful that he didn't point that out to her.

Usagi walked out and into her limo, trying to hold herself. She didn't want to go home just yet, not that someone would be there. She asked her driver to take her to the park, there she could just relax and maybe even have ice cream.

Nagisa was home faster than she thought she could get, she guessed that she really wanted to be with Karma. She was now looking at herself in the mirror, looking to see if everything was looking good on her. She was wearing some of her more, simple cloths, but it still wasn't something she would wear in her daily life.

She had a long sleeved, brown top that only reached her chest area. Under it she has a loose, pink shirt that reached her mid red skirt. The skirt was short but that didn't bother her for she had tights underneath it. The tights were pink at the bottom and had an ombre affect, making the tights turn white at the top. She also had knee high, brown boots to go with the look.

She was just fixing her, flower shape, ribbons when she heard someone entering her house, at first she tensed but relaxed when she saw her red headed boyfriend smirking at her from the door.

"I would have asked how you got the key to my house, but I know you too well to not ask." Nagisa said, smiling at him.

Karma chuckled at that, looking her up and down, "Yes you do… I see that even for me you won't go without tights eh?" Karma said, walking closer to her and hugging her.

Nagisa blushed at that, hiding her face in his chest, "You know I hate showing legs..." she said. She hated it but her mom always made her go without the tights when they were out together.

"Yes I know and I won't make you." He told her, making her look at him and kissing her gently.

"Thank you, Karma." She said, then started dragging him out. "We need to go! I want to be with you…" she said, blushing at the last part.

Karma smiled gently, happy that she wanted to be with him. After those days apart he started thinking that his little assassin didn't love him anymore.

"Yes, yes my princess." He said and bowed to her when they reached the door, opening it for her, liking the blush he was getting in return for his actions.

They were walking in the park for some time, Karma holding her hand and making her laugh and Nagisa giving him small kisses, showing that she loved him.

They were just ordering their ice cream when they both heard someone calling Karma name. said boy looked around with Nagisa but seeing no one, they looked back to their orders.

"Karma?" this time the voice was near them and it sounded like a girl voice. The two looked back to see Usagi looking at Karma. Nagisa of course didn't have the time to think about how the girl knew Karma, she was more concerned that the girl would recognize her and say something about it to Karma or near him.

"Usagi? What are you doing here?" asked Karma, not seeing Nagisa stressed look.

"I was about to buy ice cream, you…?" she asked looking between him and Nagisa, making the girl tense, fearing that she would recognize her.

"I'm on a date with my girlfriend." He said, hugging Nagisa to his side.

"Oh…" Usagi said and you could see she was fighting tears. Nagisa didn't think that she recognized her and if she remembers, Usagi should be on a date with Gakushuu.

"What happened?" Nagisa asked and at that moment she just wanted to kill herself. Really? She just had to speak to the girl that could recognize her and tell her secret?

Usagi looked at Nagisa and the bluenett thought she saw a knowing glint in the girl eyes, so much like Karma one. It looked like she couldn't hold it in her anymore, for tears started dripping down her checks.

Karma was now looking concerned for the girl he somehow knew. "You okay Usagi?" asked Karma and that when Nagisa noticed that they were on first name stage with no honorifics.

"I-I just don't know what to do…" she said and with that she started talking about everything that happened between her and Gakushuu, it was like she didn't care that Nagisa was there.

She talked about how Gakushuu always acted with her and how hard it was. Nagisa at first thought that she was only talking to Karma, asking for his advice but she then turned to the bluenett, asking what she should do.

Nagisa was quite at first from shock but then said, "Maybe you shouldn't try getting him out at first."

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked.

"You should try to stay in his office with him, to help him with things. Maybe even make something he likes or buy him a book he wants to read…. Things like that?" Nagisa said to her, sounding more like she was asking than saying, but Usagi seems like she was already thinking about things to do for the boy she was soon to marry.

"I think you are right… I always try to take him shopping with me and he hates shopping... I will do it!" she said, standing suddenly, looking confidant in what she was going to do.

Usagi looked at Karma with a smirk, "Your girlfriend is so good Karma." she said, looking innocent but her voice said otherwise.

Karma smirked back and said "Shut up pervert."

Nagisa looked between the two, not getting it. Pervert? She didn't get what was so pervert in what Usagi said to Karma. She looked at karma and pouted at what he said to the girl, "Karma that wasn't nice!" she said.

Usagi eyes widen and she burst out laughing, surprising Nagisa and making her jump. Nagisa looked at her, really not getting what was going on around her with those two. Has she missed something, well, other than how they know each other and all of that…

"Karma, how did you get such a cute, innocent girlfriend?" she asked, trying to keep her laugher in check, not really making it.

Nagisa scowl at that, she was no innocent, thank you very much! she knew all about H-things! "I'm not! I know all about s-s-sex! And… and Other things that are not to be said in the open!" Nagisa said, yelling at the end with a face tinted pink.

Now Karma was laughing too, patting her on the head. "Good girl, Nagisa. I know you know what H-things are." He said with a warm smile, which made Nagisa smile at him.

"Whoa there, keep it at R-13 please!" Usagi said, taking a step back. At that Nagisa blushed red, understand the dirty joke that the other girl just said. Karma seeing the red color on his girlfriend face chuckled, "Now you get it." He said and kissed her, then looked at Usagi with a shit eating smirk, "No promises." He told the other girl.

Nagisa face was now as red as Karma hair, with all her embarrassment she punched Karma in the face yelling, "KARMA PERVERT!" with an echo of Usagi laugher in the air.

 **Is it good? Do tell me!**

 **A fact is that when an author** **get replays for what he writes he will do the next chapter faster!**

 **^=^ See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's here!**

 **Ok so it took me some time 'cause I got some other stories but I'm working in the 3 chapter!**

 **Hoping to put Usagi a little more and Karma too.**

 **Now I know it's not a big chapter but it will do ok?**

 **Love Xxx**

It's been a week since she talked with Usagi in the park on her date with Karma. Nagisa didn't see Usagi when she was working in the Asano's household and didn't see any different behavior with Gakushuu that showed that Usagi came when the bluenett wasn't there.

Nagisa was just going to walk into Gakushuu office, she was done with making his room. You would think that he would be a little messy, him being a teenage boy, but the room was clean. Nagisa only needed to tied it up and it was all good.

She started thinking that he won't really let her do hard jobs like cleaning the hall or the "lobby"- it was too big to be called a lobby! The other maids did it and still he won't ask her to do those things, just the really simple ones.

Her hand was already on the knob when she heard someone talking inside, already knowing it was not Gakushuu for the voice was deeper and sounded like it belong to an older man, so that wasn't Usagi too.

Deciding against going in she leaned on the door as quiet as she could, listening in on the conversation. At first she couldn't hear what was being said but then one voice, the man, started talking louder, like he was losing the grip on his anger.

"It is not for you to decide." The man said.

"She is my maid, father." Nagisa heard Gakushuu say and her eyes widen. Father? Was that the chairman in there with Gakushuu?

"She is working in this household." Asano said, sounding like he was not up for this argument.

"Father I will act as I-" Nagisa didn't hear Gakushuu finish for the sound of skin hitting skin was too loud for her ears. The bluenett gasped, not believing she heard that sound, did the chairman slapped his son right now?

After hearing that she decided it was a good time to go in and stop it all, before something else will happen, but just as she was going to open the door she heard the man rise his voice, making Nagisa stop in her trucks.

"YOU will NOT act as YOU see fit! I'm rising you to becoming a SUCCESS!" Asano said, voice full of bloodlust and even if it wasn't directed to Nagisa, she could feel her body shutter. It was like how her mom was when she loses it.

She was still frozen when she heard steps that were getting closer to the door, the door she was now in front of. oh no…. that will not look good if seen like that, with them having an argument and all.

Nagisa stepped back and to the side, hoping that by the doing that, the one that would walk out will be too focused on what just happened then to see her standing there. She watched as the chairman walked out, making her to try and become smaller so that he would not see her there, but she saw the glance he gave her as he kept walking down the hall.

Nagisa released the air she was holding and looked inside, only popping her head in, the rest of the body leaning on the wall next to the open door. She saw Gakushuu standing behind his desk, chair toppled on the floor, and looking down at said desk.

Nagisa was going to do something crazy, something that was against her "little mouse" nature. She was going to see if Gakushuu was okay.

Nagisa ran inside and to Gakushuu side, sure to make some noise so that he will know that she was coming his way but he didn't show any signs that he heard her or even acknowledged her present there.

"Asano-kun?" she asked, voice hesitant and just above a whisper.

The Boy didn't respond, nor did he looked up at her to show he heard her. Nagisa could feel a pang of hurt for the boy before her, not really knowing why. Maybe it was because she knew how he felt. With her mother and all of that.

"Asano…?" Nagisa asked again, this time putting a hand on his shoulder, trying to make the boy notice her. This did not work, for he kept looking at the desk, showing no signs for recognition.

"Gakushuu?" this time Nagisa used his first name, hoping it will snap him out of it, and it did. She watched as Gakushuu took a shaken breath and slowly looked at her. Nagisa could see the red mark on his cheek, showing that he was slapped on his right side, but that wasn't what made her gasp. It was the sad and lost look in Gakushuu eyes, they were wet, showing that he was holding tears.

Nagisa could see that he didn't fully understood that it was her in front of him. Nagisa couldn't take it anymore and she hugged him, letting him drag her to the floor with him, feeling him clinch to her. Just like a child clinching to his mother.

Nagisa was quiet at first, letting the boy clinch to her, feeling him shake but felt no tears wetting her uniform. Then she made him look at her gently, "Let's go put some ice on that, okay?" she asked, her voice transmitting warm and security, or so she hoped.

She saw Gakushuu nod at her and smiled, standing with him still in her arms, not letting go. She then started walking with him holding her hand and staying close to her. As they walked to the kitchen she felt a nostalgic feeling, like she already did it to help Gakushuu when his father was mad at him.

She also felt like someone was missing from the picture, someone that tried making him laugh by acting stupid, but who? Now was not the time to think about it. She needed to help Gakushuu for he was just like her when her mom gets angry at her.

They walked into the kitchen and Nagisa was relieved that none of the workers were there at this hour, them having a break at that time. She walked Gakushuu to a chair, making him sit there as she got the ice to put on that red mark.

When she got back to him she told him to press it down, still not getting him to say something back to her. She thought about asking him if he wanted some coffee but for some reason felt like she needed to ask if he wanted some hot Choco.

"Gakushuu you want me to make you some hot Choco, with extra chocolate and vanilla stick?" she asked him with a smiled, wondering from where she got that idea but deciding to think about that later.

Gakushuu looked at her, eyes wide, but still he nodded, lowering the ice pack and getting Nagisa telling him to keep it there. Why was he like that with her? Wanting to cry and waiting, oh so agitatedly for her hot Choco.

That girl made him feel safe from his father—his father, Gakushuu could feel the pain in thinking about what he said last. So quiet that only Gakushuu could hear, but it was there, those words.

 _"Don't be a disappointing again."_

Asano was really scared but didn't want to show it for it will label him weak in his father eyes, so when Nagisa walked in he tried keeping it in but when she called him by his name he felt like he was just hit by a bus, taking his breath away and making him want to jump into her arms.

He could still feel the warmth that came from her when she hugged him, letting her take him to get ice on his burning cheek.

Nagisa really felt like she already knew what to do in this kind of situation. She walked him to the kitchen, glad that nobody was there right now, she knew that Gakushuu wouldn't want other people to see him like that. she was shocked that he even let her take him out of the office.

As she walked in with Gakushuu still in arm range into the warm kitchen, she noticed that there were some cupcakes in the oven. This made her smile a little for she knew it was for Gakushuu. The boy may look tough but he really liked his cupcakes.

"Gakushuu go sit there ok?" Nagisa asked, pointing to the chair next to the heating oven.

Gakushuu didn't respond to her saying his first name, only walked to the chair, sitting on it and looking at Nagisa who was smiling fondly to him.

Nagisa walked to the stove and started heating water. She did say she will make him some hot Choco didn't she?

The bluenett could feel the eyes on her back, knowing the Gakushuu was looking at her right now. She didn't really think before she said his first name. Nagisa started making the Choco, now starting to wonder again how did she knew what he liked, or how to make it?

Nagisa was sure she never did this drink or heard that Gakushuu liked this. She giggled a little thinking about Gakushuu telling someone his liked hot Choco.

She finished making it and turned off the stove, pouring it into a round glass cup, the ones she knew that you can touch and you won't feel the warmth of the drink in it. She saw it on TV but it is really expansive so she never got to try one.

Nagisa took the cup in her hand and it was really like they said! She couldn't feel the hot drink that was in it! She walked over to Gakushuu who was still looking at her. "Does your cheek still hurts?" she asked him, getting a small movement of the head that said no but she could see the swelling, red cheek and decided that after the drink she will get him some more ice and a bandage.

Gakushuu took the drink from Nagisa hands, feeling the warm steam coming from the drink and hitting his face, making him smile a little. He felt nostalgic, like this was something that happened and he missed it.

From the corner of his eye he could see Nagisa shocked expression, at first he didn't get it but then he remembered that he never really smiled and so this was the first time she saw it. He regraded it at first, thinking that she will act differently in some way but she didn't. all she did was smile back at him again and sit next to him, saying nothing.

Gakushuu took a sip from the hot Choco, surprised that it was exactly how he liked it. How did she know? It couldn't be the cook, he didn't know about the drink, only his uncle and his mother sister knew about that drink.

Gakushuu looked at the drink and he could feel himself crumbling down. Why now? He didn't want Nagisa to see him like that, so weak.

Nagisa could see Gakushuu trembling, knowing he was trying to control himself. She also knew that was one way to self-destruct.

She could see him biting his lower lip, to stop it from trembling and for the sob sound to stay in his throat. She wanted to hug him again, to tell him it is not weak to cry when needed, for the ones that are strong are the ones that need to cry the most.

Gakushuu hands clinched to the cup, turning red from the pressure. At this Nagisa thought 'Fuck it' and jumped from her chair, making it fall backwards, making Gakushuu look up.

He felt the arms more the saw them as Nagisa was hugging him again, making him drop the cup to the ground, hearing it crush. He wanted so badly to hug her back but instead he struggled against her, telling her to let him go.

"No." he heard her say in his ear, hugging him tighter.

"Why?" he asked her, stopping his struggle, knowing it will not help him.

Nagisa didn't answer him, she only held him in silence. Gakushuu could feel himself relaxing into her but he couldn't let himself be weaker than he already was- "You are not." Gakushuu heard the bluenett say.

"Eh?" he asked, not getting her. What wasn't he? Strong? She didn't need to tell him that, his father did so every day.

"You are not weak!" she said in a harsh tone.

This made Gakushuu angry for how could she tell him that he wasn't weak as she was weak herself? He wanted to laugh seeing that a weak girl is hugging him, saying that he wasn't weak.

"I don't care if you see me as weak but you aren't weak!" she said in a whisper voice and Gakushuu wondered if he said it out loud.

"How can you say that? you know nothing about me." Gakushuu said, and it was almost like he was empty with how his voice sounded.

"You are right; I don't know you." She said and Gakushuu wanted to yell at her that if he was right she shouldn't say those kind of things, but Nagisa was faster as she continued, "I don't know you but it's okay to cry, it's ok to show that you're alive."

Nagisa then looked at him, still having her arms around her. Gakushuu could see the pain in her eyes, almost like she felt it for him. "It's ok to be human." She said with a small smile and that did it to Gakushuu.

It was like he was hit with something and then he remembered trying not to cry, expression showing the self-hate he felt for himself, being weak in his father eyes. He saw a girl coming to him and he was ready to scream at her to go away, knowing she will ask if he was okay.

Gakushuu also remembered that she didn't ask him anything, just looked at him and then said _"It's ok to be human."_ She then walked away.

Nagisa was quiet, wanting to let Gakushuu make his own choice in the matter. She felt Gakushuu hands on her arms, readying herself for when he would push her away, but instead she felt him clinching at her shirt.

After a minute she felt him shaking and water drops hitting her shirt. She knew what he decided and she let him do as he felt.

The two stayed like that for thirty minutes, just Nagisa holding him as Gakushuu cried at the pain he felt for so many years before it. It was no longer just about the pain he felt now, from those words his father whispered to him. It was the pain for all the years he couldn't let it show.

Gakushuu knew that the bluenett know that it was no longer just about now and he was glad that she just stayed quite, letting him cry. He knew that if it was someone else he would feel embarrassment, making him feel worst for he was never embarrass.

With Nagisa he felt safe, he felt like he could tell her everything and also wanting to protect her from harm way. He never felt like it in his life for someone, not even his uncle that he loved so much.

But, even though he says he never felt like that for someone, this feeling is so familiar that he just wants to go down memory lane. Gakushuu breathed in and he could small her. the small of vanilla and something he couldn't put in words but it was making him relax.

Gakushuu opened his eyes, not remembering when he closed them in the first time, and pushed himself off Nagisa. Using a little more force then needed because he felt like his body won't move if he didn't.

He could see Nagisa stretching, then she looked at him with that smile of her. Gakushuu breathed deep and said, "Thank you Nagisa." He wanted to see how she will react for how he said her name.

She was surprised at how Gakushuu called her. Is that an invite to call him by his first name? she did it before but only to get him out of whatever he was in. she could feel her face getting warmer, not used to people saying only 'Nagisa'.

"We should go Gakushuu." She said, feeling instant fear taking over her. She just said his first name and she's really hoping that, that name calling before meant that.

"Yes we should. The stuff will be coming back any moment now, right?" Gakushuu asked, not showing any disapprove about her using his real name.

"Yes, Gakushuu." She said with a small smile that if you knew Nagisa well you would know it was a smirk. She knew she was having too much fun with the name but, for her defiance, she always wanted to call him but his first name.

Gakushuu started walking with her after him, not talking but it wasn't uncomfortable, it was nice, to just walk around. Nagisa noticed that they were not going to the office as she thought they would. She looked around, not recognizing this part of the house.

Now she started wandering if she was supposed to walked after him or not. He didn't say anything about her walking after him. As if hearing what she thought Gakushuu said, "We are almost there." She looked at him thinking he might have looked back and saw her worried look but his back was still to her.

How did he do that? she knew Isogai-kun could do that but it took him two mouth to control it right and he practiced with Karasuma-sensei. She looked at Gakushuu wondering if there something that she didn't know about him. It wouldn't be the first time that people didn't look like what they really were.

"Gakushuu…" Nagisa stared but stopped not knowing how to start her question.

"Yes Nagisa?" he asked her.

She knew she had to answer but how? She sighed at the idea of how she was going to say it, which was really bad, and said "Did you knew there is such a thing as assassination art?"

When Nagisa asked him that question he knew it had something to do with the secret of class 3-E. yes he also knew about the form of art but had never really gone into it. "Yes I do know about it, why asking?" he answered her with a question of his own.

"Did you ever… tried it?" she asked him instead of answering him and Gakushuu was not happy about her not answering his own question.

He didn't like people ignore what he asks or say, it was how his father taught him to be. If people won't ignore you then that means they respect you and that you are above, them but if they do it's means that you are on the same level as them. He didn't really know if he cared that he was on the same level as Nagisa.

"No, I did not, now can you tell me why you're asking?" he asked her this time you could hear that he wanted an answer from her.

Nagisa really didn't know how to answer him without spilling her class secret and she felt that Gakushuu knew it. He wanted her to tell him the class secret but she won't, she knows that even though they had a touching moment Gakushuu was still an Asano and so she knew he always wanted something the you couldn't see on the surface of the questions.

She made herself giggle a little and said "I tried, when I was bullied. There this thing called blood lust and I thought that if I could master it they would leave me alone, but…"

Asano looked at her suspicious and she knew he could see behind her lie but said nothing about it. "Ok." He simply said as they reached another office that Nagisa never saw. "It's my mother office… just wanted you to know where it is if you can't find me in mine." Gakushuu said and took a shaky breath and opened the door.

Walking in he looked back at Nagisa and said "You can go home." He then closed the door, not even letting her answer.

Nagisa frowned on that. was he still upset? But he didn't look like it, then again it could be because she saw him like that. Nagisa hoped that he won't fire her.

She decided to walk home for it was still light out and she wanted to think and relax a little. Today was hard but she felt like she was closer to Gakushuu. Nagisa smiled to herself, that thought made her happy for some reason.

After she got home she took a shower and started working on her homework, the exams were near and se needed to work on that too, maybe tomorrow she could ask him to let her learn a little, that is, if she's still working there.

She knew she fall asleep at some point when she did homework for the weird dream of her being chased by an evil book of math. As the book was going to get her the dream shifted to her and her dad, only that the chairman was there with little Gakushuu. Nagisa looked at her hands and they were so little, which mean she too was a little girl.

She opened her mouth to ask what was going on here only to hear herself say something else.

"Daddy can I fight against Gakushuu?" she asked her father as he smiled down at her.

She then heard Gakushuu asked the same of his father and both said yes, but one cut and the one who got it is the loser. Both she and Gakushuu were so happy and started walking to the arena when she heard a voice.

"Don't forget about me."

That was when she woke up and thought she had gone crazy. She could still remember the dream like it was a sweet memory. Nagisa got up and started to ask herself what was that. who was that owner of the voice?

"Don't forget about me… why does it sounds like he wanted me to remember him today?" she asked herself bur decided to think about it later, for now. She was late!

After school was done and she got a scolding from Koro-sensei about coming in late, she got to Gakushuu house, ready to ask to study or to not get fired. She walked in on her own for now she was already used to it.

She walked to Gakushuu office to see him looking at some papers. He looked up at her and she could feel her body harden under his look, for nervousness taken over her. "You going to stand there all day?" he asked and Nagisa let out the breath she was holding. She walked inside and closed the door then walked up to Gakushuu desk ready to ask what she wanted but before she could he spoke.

"Yes you can." And now she was sure that he was trained in assassination for how else could he know what she wanted from him. Nagisa nodded and said "Thank you."

Gakushuu hummed at her but said nothing as he continued reading the paper. He watched from the corner of his eye, Nagisa waked and pull out her math book and notebook and her pencils case. He was reading some information about one of class 3-E teachers, Tadaomi Karasuma.

He was a teacher for PE in the army but also learned tactics and polities. He worked for the government for a little but decided that he wanted to teach kids for life and asked to be putted in Class E, so that means he was also one of those that wanted to look like the good guy that tried to help the end class.

Gakushuu sighed, he just couldn't find anything wrong in this teacher file but he felt like there was something wrong in it. He looked over to Nagisa to see her spacing out and an eraser marks on the answer place, so many pencils marks too.

He got up but noticed that Nagisa was in her own world for she didn't look up as the chair made noise. He walked up to her and set down, seeing as her face changed to surprise and she jumped a little in her place.

"G-Gakushuu..." she said in a shaky voice.

"You need to do it like that..." he said and showed her how to answer the question. Nagisa looked at how he did it and nodded, thanking him for the help and started solving the others.

She thought that he would go back to his desk but he didn't he kept helping her and showing her how to solve it and suddenly math was not as hard as it looked like with Karma.

They were at it for another hour, almost making Nagisa go crazy with all the math. She was just asking him how to solve a problem in algebra when the door burst open and Usagi was in the door frame.

Gakushuu sighed and got up from next to Nagisa and walked to his own desk. "What do you want Usagi?" he asked and she frowned at the question.

"I can come as I want, I'm your fiancé after all." It was the only answer she could give him.

"What do you want?" he asked again, this time with a hard tone.

"Just wanted to ask if you want to go on a date with me?" she asked with a hopeful look but she was ready for reject.

"No." Asano simply said and looked at the papers on his desk, not paying attention to her.

"But why? Why do you never want to go out with me?!" She asked, her voice loud and that made Gakushuu angry.

"Like I said, I don't love you, or like you." He told her, voice getting a little of his real emotions.

"But why? What did I do?!" she asked, tears now in her eyes.

"Why you ask…" he said and walked up to Nagisa, making her to get up and kissed her. To say she wasn't shocked would be a lie. What the hell was Gakushuu doing?!

When he let her go Nagisa looked at Usagi to see her hurt look. She was now crying and she didn't even say a thing as she ran out of the room.

Gakushuu sighed in relief and was about to thank Nagisa for not saying anything when he felt his head being pushed to the side and a stinging sensation was now on his right cheek.

He didn't move his head back to look at her. He did however touch his hurting cheek.

"What…?" he asked and now looked at Nagisa to see a look of fury in her face. "Who do you think you are?" she asked him but didn't let him talk for she kept talking, "I'm not here for you to use me! I'm with Karma and Usagi-san know him, they are like best friends and now she was going to tell him that I'm cheating on him!" she now had tears in her eyes just thinking about it.

"I love him so much that I would never do it to him, but now he would think I did it! Do you ever think about other people other than yourself?! You are just like your father" she said the last part in a venom filled voice.

She then ran out of the room, leaving Gakushuu alone. Not caring if she hurt him or if she would get fired, all she wanted was to get to Usagi in time and tell her that what she saw wasn't right on her part. She didn't want to lose Karma.

"USAGI!" she screamed when she got out, seeing said girl getting into a limo. Usagi stopped and looked around to see Nagisa running towards her. "What do you want?" she asked in an angry voice.

"Please listen to me!" Nagisa begged as she catch up to her.

"To what? how you took my love from me when you have your own?!" Usagi asked and Nagisa was about to respond when she continued "I love him! So why… why!?" she asked as more tears leaked from her eyes.

"It was all him… please believe me! I can't lose Karma… not him!" Nagisa fall down into her knees no longer having the strange to stand, she started crying loud, making Usagi look at her with sadness in her eyes for the other girl.

Usagi knew it wasn't real, she can read people very good and she could see that Nagisa was shocked not because it was sudden but because it wasn't supposed to happen. She just didn't want anyone to know that, so she acted like she didn't know she was being lied to even if she so much wanted to tell them that she knew.

She knows that they are lying to her, with all those falls promises and words.

She bends down to the crying girl and hugged her. "You won't lose him Nagisa." She said and Nagisa looked at her, tears still running.

"You won't tell?" she asked and Usagi nodded at her.

"I know it was a lie so you don't have to worry, you Won't lose Karma." Usagi told her and Nagisa hugged her, crying as she said thank you over and over again.

Usagi smiled and asked "Do you want a ride?" and Nagisa nodded.

Both girls walked into the limo and Nagisa asked "How... how did you meet Ga-Asano-san?" she was going to call him by his first name but decided against it for now.

"It's ok, you can say Gakushuu. Ummm let's see… I met him when we were nine, he was so quiet and looked so sad, like he lost something that he kept close to hurt. I remember thinking he was so cute and small, for his age." Usagi told her and giggled at the end.

"He was smaller for his age?" Nagisa asked thinking that the Gakushuu in her dream was also kind of small for his age.

"Yep~ was so cute, why?" Usagi asked, knowing that something was on Nagisa mind.

"Well I kind of had this dream and I saw little Gakushuu. He was kind of small and cute, but I'm sure we never met before junior high…" Nagisa told her and Usagi was kind of shocked that she actually told her the truth.

"Maybe you met as little kids and you don't remember." Usagi told her and Nagisa shrugged "Then it wasn't important." She said and then continued "He likes you."

"What?" Usagi asked, looking at her puzzled.

"Gakushuu, he likes you but he got a problem…" Nagisa said and Usagi looked at her with a face that said to continue so she did, "He never really loved anyone like that or had someone to love him like that back so he's scared and don't know that he's feeling."

"You really think so?" Usagi asked and Nagisa nodded.

"I'm sure of it, I saw the way he looks at you and he wants you to go after him, think about it like that, he's the girl you're the man." Nagisa said and both laughed at the thought of Gakushuu as s girl.

"Then can you help me?" she asked after she got her laugher under control.

"Yes, if you help me with Karma." Nagisa said.

"With Karma?" Usagi asked, watching as Nagisa nodded.

"I can't be with him a lot because of work and I'm scared that he will fall out of love with me and won't like me, but I don't want him to know I'm working for Gakushuu… I need the money!" Nagisa told her, a desperate look on her face.

"Ok I'll, if you help me, deal?" Usagi asked, holding out her hand.

"Deal." Nagisa said taking the hand and shaking it, looking into each other eyes, both smiled.

This was a new start for both of them.

 **So how was it?**

 **Was it good?**


End file.
